This invention relates to an interactive electronic shipment planner. The invention is a computer based application that enables efficient management and tracking of shipments using a convenient and easy to read calendar interface. The invention can be accessed globally via the Internet at anytime using standard computer hardware, software, and communications equipment. The invention is further applicable for personal events scheduling. Moreover, the calendar display format of the shipment planner can be readily customized to suit the needs of the user. Unlike traditional planners, the present invention effects electronic filtering of information contained in a data repository to display only a select portion of the information to the user.